


hello, my name is

by kuro49



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty always suspected the world had it out for him, but this wasn’t that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, my name is

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hello, My Name Is 马丁和拉斯特：一次闪约](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725209) by [Virgil (alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil)



> For Ka who asked for _Speed Dating_ with Rust Cohle/Martin Hart, originally posted to tumblr. I had more fun that I ought to with this.

Marty understood the concept of time and that it passed by in constant increments. It didn’t go faster or slower for anyone. But then again, the world had it out for him because this might just be the longest five minutes of his life. He glanced down at his watch when the man’s next words took a morbid turn.

"-I think the honorable thing for our species to do is to deny our programming. Stop reproducing, walk hand in hand into extinction-"

Marty held up a hand before Rust, _Rust_ written in a scribble with a black Sharpie marker on the label sticker over his heart, could continue, “What the _fuck_ are you saying?”

Rust opened his mouth, like he could continue, and _that_ Marty didn’t doubt. But there was two more minutes and Marty was really not ready to have an existential crisis in front of a man he only met three minutes ago. He rubbed at his temple, and asked another question with a smile forced over his face. “So, Rust, what do you do then?”

"…I used to live out in the country, in a room behind the bar I work four nights a week, and in between, I drink and smoke. Now, I’ve got a new job." Rust replied, not looking one bit perturbed, "You?"

Marty always suspected the world had it out for him, but this wasn’t that. But then again, maybe this was just stupidity on his part when he listened to his ex-wife’s advice to start dating again.

And maybe, just maybe, the world really did have it out for him when he got into the bullpen the next morning, crappy cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of case files in the other.

“Hart!”

“It’s not even eight in the morning, what’s so—“

“Quit your complaining and get your ass over here to meet your new partner, Rustin Cohle.”

Marty looked up, one hand still in his hair, the other trying to fix the crooked tie and nearly bit his tongue when he saw who the man standing behind his boss was.

“You have got to fuckin’ kidding me.”

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
